Talk:Street Gang
Errata At the beginning of the errata section, it says that the errors listed appear in both editions, but I wonder if that is needed. I don't think everybody has both copies (I only have the hardcover edition, and don't see a need to own the paperback just for the better cover or to see what if any errors are corrected). I suggest removing that sentence, and if somebody finds that an error is corrected in the paperback edition it can be noted. --Minor muppetz 03:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :The reason for the statement is simply to note that, despite some initial claims that the second edition would be expanded and corrected, it isn't. Since quite often second/paperback editions *are* fixed, it's not a bad note to include. That said, the wording ("the following errors persisted") might be altered to sound more neutral. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Extra chapter? I've been comparing the paperback edition with the hardcover, and they look like they have the same number of pages and page breaks. Does the paperback have an additional chapter as mentioned on its article page, or anything else added to it? -- Ken (talk) 03:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :If you're comparing them by online listings, retailers often list the same details for alternate editions of a book. Davis says there's an extra chapter in the paperback, and some corrections. I don't think there's any reason to doubt that unless someone can compare actual copies. —Scott (talk) 04:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I'm saying. Both copies have the same number of pages. -- Ken (talk) 05:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, now I get it. You have physical copies of both editions. Yeah, if that's the case, then obviously they cancelled the extra chapter. —Scott (talk) 05:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Audio book The article says a January 1st release date, while Muppet Newsflash says December 26. Which is right? -- Zanimum 18:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Amazon says January 1st. Greg provides no source. —Scott (talk) 18:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I think Greg is right on this one. Amazon is often wrong with release dates. The official Street Gang website also says December 26 for the release date of the audio book: :: -- Brad D. (talk) 21:00, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good source. Amazon can be wrong, but Muppet Newsflash never cites sources for anything, so Amazon is generally the best source unless something from an official site can be found. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:31, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::The book itself had actually been released before that; I got my mother the book as a present for Christmas in 2008; specifically, December 24. --Edward Rankin (talk) 14:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Status While we're doing some status checks on various items in Category:In Development, I'd like to suggest that this one be moved to Category:Unfinished Projects. The initial announcement dates from March 2006, almost two years ago now. Writing a book takes a long time, true, but the linked article is the only source, which refers to it only as a "planned" book and alleged "buzz" by publishers. I know Michael Davis conducted a few interviews with Sesame folk while working for TV Guide. It's possible that Davis is still working on the project, but with no news or indicators at all, I think this should be moved to unfinished, until/unless news breaks or the book comes out (which could be years; in the case of one book on animation I own, the gap between initial announcement and publication was literally over two decades). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that works for me. —Scott (talk) 15:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. -- Danny (talk) 18:29, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm in touch with the author via email who says that the book is on track for a late 2008/early 2009 release. —Scott (talk) 06:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great to know, and definitely more reliable than vague references to buzz in a two year old article. Good work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It appears additional information has surfaced (on The Muppet Newsflash) -- Brad D. (talk) 22:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::For a better source, here's the Amazon.ca listing, which confirms Viking, gives an October 2008 date, ISBN numbers, and doesn't mention any subtitle. It's not on Amazon.com yet. We'll see as more surfaces, but I'm going to go ahead and add the info from Amazon.ca, since these sites *usually* verify their details; nothing's on the Viking website, and as usual, Muppet Newsflash doesn't mention a single source. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Brad -- As we've discussed recently, we don't consider the Muppet Newsflash to be a reliable primary source for news. A month ago, on Talk:Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (stage show), we found that the Newsflash erroneously published Muppet Central message board rumors as facts. We also talked about this on Talk:Disney Xtreme Digital and Talk:The Muppet Newsflash. The information that Greg posted is very interesting -- but Greg doesn't reveal his sources, so we can't verify it. The Amazon.ca info is also interesting, although it conflicts with Greg's info. (Amazon.ca says October; Greg says tentatively planned for December.) A Google search for only brings up the Newsflash post. -- Danny (talk) 03:56, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I found the Booksamillion entry, which has the same info as Amazon.ca but lists the subtitle as well. Anyway, that's enough for me to fully verify the publisher; I'm thinking I'll go ahead and mention the October date ("as listed by certain online retailers," and we can adjust as we learn more, or just leave the date out. What do you think? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Andrew Leal (talk) 03:53, 30 March 2008 ::Yeah, I'd go with the publisher and October date, with links to those entries -- I think it's okay to have a couple store links in the footnotes, if we're using those as references for facts. -- Danny (talk) 04:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Done. We can take the sales links out as soon as more concrete sources surface anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Amazon.com is now listing the book http://www.amazon.com/Street-Gang-Complete-History-Sesame/dp/0670019968/ - it also lists the subtitle of "The Complete History of Sesame Street" (which is now on the Canadan Amazon as well), plus it corroborates the original claim of a December release date (December 26th to be exact). -- Brad D. (talk) 04:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC)